


fade into me

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Archie makes up for their time apart... very, very thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade into me

Whenever Archie comes back after being away for an extended period of time, he makes up for it by taking Cook apart… very, very slowly.

Just like he’s doing tonight.

He kisses Cook as if he can spend hours making love to that mouth, sensuously sliding his tongue along Cook’s own and lazily swirling it around the ridges of Cook’s teeth and the roof of his mouth.  Archie pulls back only to take a breath and then dives right back in, his thumbs gently pushing at Cook’s cheeks to keep his mouth open as he fellates Cook’s tongue, the sound of Archie sucking on it sinfully obscene.

He uses his tongue to fuck Cook open, loosening the tight ring of muscle with his saliva first, before coating his long, pianist’s fingers with lube.  He likes making Cook watch as he rubs the pads of his fingers together to warm it up, smirking at at the way Cook swallows in fascination and anticipation, before Cook stops breathing entirely as Archie finally slides one warm, wet, slender finger in.  He slides it back out, careful and oh so slow, eventually increasing the pressure by steadily adding another finger in, and then another, until Cook is a babbling, incoherent mess underneath that drawn-out assault, begging Archie to just  _take_ him already.

Archie seems intent to play deaf to Cook’s pleas, though, as he moves his mouth to Cook’s cock, and even then Archie likes to draw out the pleasure, refusing to take Cook all the way in at once.  Instead, he tongues the slit first, licking all the pre-cum that has dripped before swirling his tongue all around the head, and he slowly takes in more of Cook’s length with each bob of his head, wrapping his fingers around the base and moving his hand along with his mouth.  Archie then hollows his cheeks, and Cook’s voice is wrenched out of his throat into a guttural groan as Archie crooks those dexterous fingers  _inside_ him at the same time, brushing against that bundle of nerves once, twice, and doing it again and again until the pleasurable torture makes Cook  _sob_ with how good it feels.

And just when Cook can’t take it anymore, when his thighs are already trembling, his stomach is coiled tightly for release, and his spine is ready to explode, Archie pulls away, leaving Cook bereft and painfully  _empty_ for several heartbeats before Archie’s fingers are replaced by the head of his cock.  Cook whimpers as he thinks,  _finally_ , and wraps his legs around Archie’s waist as the boy sinks himself in, inch by glorious inch.  Cook’s eyes flutter open when he feels Archie’s balls snug against his ass; Archie holds his gaze as he smirks and circles his hips, grinding himself deeper into Cook, and it makes Cook feel so full and thoroughly  _claimed._   The wild glint of Archie’s eyes is tempered by his beatific smile, as if that angelic face is coaxing him: ‘ _let go, fall in, drown in this moment with me.’_

Later, when Cook feels boneless and wrung out from the thorough lovemaking Archie has subjected him to, Archie wipes them both clean and—because the boy is ridiculously considerate—actually takes the time to dress him again in his shirt and his boxers: “Because it’s cold, Cook, you might get sick!” is the boy’s soft explanation. The lingering caresses against his skin as Archie dresses him seems more intimate than the act of  _un_ dressing him, as if Archie is wrapping every kiss he has ever bestowed on Cook’s body into their own special secret underneath all those clothes.Cook shakes his head fondly and reaches for Archie instead, telling him without words that he won’t ever be cold as long as Archie’s warmth is next to him, and Archie seems to get the message anyway as he happily climbs in next to Cook and snuggles close.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Cook finds himself slowly roused from sleep at the feel of Archie’s fingers tracing patterns over his clothed body, and he blinks sleepily for several seconds before he realises that they’re  _letters._ Cook steadies his breathing and remains silent, letting Archie believe that he’s still asleep as he tries to figure out the invisible words Archie is tattooing over his skin.

I-M-I-S-S-Y-O-U is caressed along his thigh.

T-E-A-M-O is marked across his shoulders.

M-A-H-A-L-K-I-T-A is stroked over his arm.

M-I-N-E is branded on the small of his back.

Cook shivers at that last one, and he flips over to face Archie then, catching the boy’s surprised intake of breath.  Even in the dim lighting of the room, Cook sees how Archie blushes at being caught, and he chuckles as Archie buries his face in Cook’s shoulder in embarrassment. He feels Archie’s fingers moving shakily over his chest… and Cook stills.

… Y-O-U-R-S is written across his heart.

Cook squeezes his eyes shut, suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his all-encompassing  _love_ for this boy, and he catches that trembling hand in his and lifts it to his mouth.  He presses a kiss to each fingertip in turn, and realises that Archie is writing across his lips, too.  It’s a four-letter word: a reassurance, a declaration, and a vow, all at once.

And Cook surges forward to press that promise back against Archie’s mouth.

 _‘Welcome back_ ,’ his heart sings joyfully as he pulls Archie close.  ‘ _Welcome H-O-M-E_.’


End file.
